Des demi loup
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Alors que la Colonie des Sang Mêlés et le Camp Jupiter se réunissent enfin pour ne former qu'un seul camp une nouvelle aventure attend nos héros. /Clexa/Ranya/Linctavia/Percabeth/ couples avc OC/OC etc
1. Déménagement

_**Bonjour, Bonjour !**_

_**Alors voilà je suis une grande fan de The 100**_

_**Mais j'ai également grandie avec Percy Jackson (définition de "grandir" pour moi : j'ai passé deux ans à lire deux fois chaque livres de Percy Jackson et des Héros de L'Olympe)**_

_**Et par la même occasion j'adore tout ce qui est créature surnaturel.**_

_**Donc BOOM !!!**_

_**Une idée c'est formée dans le petit pois désordonné qu'est mon cerveau et je me suis dit :**_

_**\- j'ai faim**_

_**Puis après manger je me suis dit :**_

_**\- j'ai encore faim (nan je déconne)**_

_**Je me suis dit "et si j'essayais de mélanger The 100, PJ et du surnaturel qu'est ce que ça donnerai ?"**_

_**Donc voili voilou j'avais le choix :**_

_**-sois faire évoluer les personnages de PJ dans le monde de The 100**_

_**-sois faire évoluer les personnages de The 100 dans PJ**_

_**J'ai pris l'option numéro 2.**_

**Donc voilà c'est parti pour des perso. de The 100, des perso. de PJ et même des OC**

_**Donc BREF tout ça pour vous raconter ma vie et vous souhaiter "bonne lecture"**_

_**PS. penser à dire ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre en commentaire ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir. (et si vous avez rien à dire... bah marqué juste "pingouin". c'est cool les pingouin)**_

**Et beaucoup plus important : Je remercie énormément AG Foo qui a la patience et la motivation inouï de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe (et croyez moi y'en a très souvent des tonnes)**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

Si jamais tu te retrouves coincé dans le noir et que tu ne peux voir

**I'll be the light to guide you**

Je serai la lumière qui te guide

**Find out what we're made of**

On découvre de quoi nous sommes faits

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

Lorsque nous sommes appelés à aider nos amis dans le besoin

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

Tu peux compter sur moi comme 1, 2, 3

**I'll be there**

Je serai là

**~Bruno Mars - Count Me~**

**Bungalow 6 Athena **

~**Laras Chase~ **

La journée avait commencé par le son délicat des hurlements de ma soeur aînée, nous ordonnant de nous dépêcher. Bien évidemment quand je dis "nous", j'entends plus précisément "moi".

**-Allez on se dépêche !** hurle une énième fois Annabeth.

Ah ma chère grande soeur Annabeth ou comme je l'appelle plus souvent Beth. Beth est de 7 ans mon aînée. Fille d'Athéna, elle a comme tous les enfants de notre mère (avant qu'elle décide subitement d'avoir des enfants brun également) les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris. Elle a 25 ans, est plutôt athlétique et elle est la conseillère en chef de notre bungalow.

**-Encore cinq minutes,** je supplie, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller.

**-Réveille-toi ou c'est Octavia qui te réveille, **me menace Beth.

Octavia Blake, fille d'Athéna. Elle fait partie du peu de personnes qui ont un frère demi dieu qui n'ait pas le même parent divin, Bellamy Blake. Les Blake sont arrivés il y a quelques années, ils n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant jamais eu à se séparer mais quand ils ont découvert leurs parents divins, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. Car il faut bien croire que Aurora Blake a eu deux relations différentes avec deux divinités différentes. La première étant Hermès le père de Bellamy et la deuxième avec Athéna, ne me demandez même pas comme se passait leur relation, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Bref revenons à ma meilleure amie/demie soeur, j'ai nommé O'. Cette fille est une folle de sport, elle se lève tout les jours à 6h30 et se coltine des footings, des pompes et autres exercices de torture avant même son petit déjeuner.

Bon la chose non négligeable c'est qu'avec tous ses exercices de "torture", elle se tape un corps de rêve. Fine, plutôt grande, athlétique avec des cheveux noirs charbon et de magnifiques yeux gris comme tout enfant d'Athéna, cette fille est définitivement un canon.

Un canon qui vous saute dessus dès qu'elle estime que vous avez assez dormi et vous agressé de chatouille ou de coups de coussin jusqu'à que vous vous leviez enfin. Elle est diabolique, sans pitié et insupportable quand elle le veut. Une vraie gamine.

J'adore cette fille.

En parlant du loup, j'entends très distinctement la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Sachant que tout les autres sont sûrement en train de manger au réfectoire, je présume que ce n'est autre qu'une Octavia bien réveillée qui en sort.

Je sens une masse sauter sur mon dos et me secouée dans tous les sens.

**-Allez deboouuut ! **hurle-t-elle en me secouant par les épaules.

Octavia se lève légèrement, me laissant l'espace de me mettre sur le dos, avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur mon ventre, une jambe de chaque côté.

**-Alors marmotte, je croyais que tu devais courir avec moi ce matin ? **me rappelle ma meilleure amie.

**-Et tu m'as vraiment crue ? T'es plus naïve que ce que je pensais, **je pouffe légèrement.

Comme tout le matin, je tire mon bras vers ma table de nuit pour ouvrir mon tiroir et en sortir des barres chocolatées. J'en ouvre une que je place directement dans ma bouche avant d'en proposer une autre à Octavia.

**-T'en veux ?** je dis la bouche pleine.

**\- Je me demanderai toujours comment tu fais pour avoir continuellement une réserve de bouffe à portée de main,** dit O' en croquant à pleines dents dans une barre de chocolat au lait.

**-Elle les vole avec les Alatir pendant la semaine et les mange le week end pour éviter de sortir,** explique Beth en en attrapant une.

**-Faux, celle-ci je l'ai prise à Raven hier, **me défendis je.

**-D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que tu devais l'aider à déménager aujourd'hui, **me rappelle Beth en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

**-Merde j'avais complètement zappé !**

Je me lève d'un coup en éjectant Octavia par terre. Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce que je ne me lève pas à sept heure du matin pour faire le parcours du combattant, que je ne fais pas un peu d'exercice pendant la journée et je suis assez fière des quelques muscles qui ont bien fini par se développer. Muscles qui m'ont beaucoup aidée à éjecter ma demi soeur, je l'avoue. Merci Luna de m'avoir entraînée.

**-Hé !** s'exclame Octavia le cul par terre. **Depuis quand t'as assez de force pour m'éjecter toi ?**

**\- Tu veux pas le savoir.**

**Bungalow 9 Hephaistos**

~**Raven Reyes**~

J'étais assise sur mon lit, adossée au mur essayant désespérément de réparer mon attelle au genou. Attelle qui s'était coincée ce matin même quand j'avais essayé de me lever pour rejoindre les autres pour manger.

J'avais beau faire de mon mieux, impossible de réparer cette foutu attelle sans le matériel approprié. Matériel qui se trouve trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre sans me lever, chose dont je suis incapable sans mon attelle. En voilà un putain de cercle de merde.

Donc voilà, ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis coincée et comme le bungalow est entièrement vide mis à part mes quelques cartons, personne ne reviendra de si tôt. Je commence sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Pourtant je suis presque sûre de pouvoir attraper la clé à molette dont j'ai besoin si je me lève quelques minutes. Elle est juste là, au sommet de mon carton, à me narguer. Il me suffirait de faire trois pas pour l'atteindre. Au diable ma jambe, je tente.

Je me lève avec difficulté, OK je suis debout. Il n'y a plus qu'à avancer. J'avance un tout petit peu ma jambe douloureuse, pour l'instant ça va. Je bascule mon poids sur ma jambe et avance ma jambe droite. Hé merde mon genou a lâché, me voilà le cul par terre avec cette foutue douleur au genou. Je commence à sentir quelque larmes couler sur mes joues quand j'entends la porte du bungalow s'ouvrir.

**-Rae t'es toujours là ?**

**\- Laras !** je m'exclame de soulagement. Je suis là .

**\- Rae ! Ça va ?** demande-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

Elle m'aide à marcher, supportant la majorité de mon poids à la place de ma jambe pour que j'atteigne mon lit.

**-Ça va, y a un problème avec ton attelle ? Pourquoi t'es tombée ? **me demande Laras en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

Laras Chasse est depuis maintenant 3 ans une de mes meilleure amies. Quand je suis arrivée à la colonie avec Clarke on était complètement paumées, c'est là qu'on a rencontré Laras. Elle était ici depuis ses 5 ans avec sa soeur Annabeth. Sa vraie soeur, même parent mortel, même parent divin, même yeux également, seule différence: l'une est blonde l'autre est brune.

Si vous rencontrez Laras, vous pourrez croire qu'elle est du type sportif. Toujours à courir, à manger équilibré, à faire de l'exercice, ce qui pourrait expliquer son physique athlétique. Mais après passer ne serait-ce qu'une petite semaine avec elle, vous la verrez continuellement avachi sur le canapé à manger comme cinq. En résumé Laras est une feignasse dans le corps d'une sportive. Elle mange continuellement comme cinq et ne prend jamais un gramme. C'est dégueulasse et complètement injuste pour toutes personnes normalement constituées qui, comme tout le monde, prend du poids si elle mange en surplus.

**-Elle s'est coincée, je peux réparer ça mais il faut ma clé de 10 sur mon carton.**

**\- Celle-ci ?** demande Laras en me montrant une clé de 12.

**\- Non.**

Laras me montre cinq clés consécutives, toutes différentes les unes des autres et toutes inutiles pour réparer mon attelle. J'ai même cru un instant que j'allais mourir ici, avant qu'elle ne trouve ce dont j'avais besoin, quand elle me proposa un tourne vis. Rien à dire, mettez Laras devant un échiquier et elle gagne en trois coup, donnez-lui un grille pain cassé et elle réussira à s'électrocuter.

**\- Et ça ?** demande Laras en me montrant un cliquet.

Eureca! Ça, ça va pouvoir me servir.

**-C'est un cliquet de 10, **je lui réponds.

**\- C'est pas bon ?**

**\- Si justement, passe le moi.**

**Entrée de la colonie**

~**Piper McLean**~

Tous mes demi frères et soeurs s'étaient levés de bonne heure et tous avaient aidé à déménager. Cette idée de réunir le Camp Jupiter et la Colonie était géniale mais le manque de place de chaque côté a obligé tous les demi dieux à déménager pour une colonie/ un camp plus grand. Et comme dans chaque déménagement, il y a ceux qui sont prêts en avance et ceux qui s'y prennent vraiment au dernier moment.

Parmi les "prêt à l'avance" Nous avons le Bungalow 1, facile quand on sait qu'il est habité seulement par Thalia Grace (à défaut de ne pas aimer la déco du bungalow d'Artémis elle a finalement négocié une place dans son ancien bungalow). Le bungalow 3, habité par Percy Jackson et seulement Percy. Le bungalow 4 qui, organisé par Katie Garden, est toujours efficace. Le bungalow 6, celui des enfant d'Athéna. Le bungalow d'Appolon qui a malgré tout eu un léger retard à cause de Clarke Griffin, mais vraiment très léger. Ainsi que notre bungalow bien évidemment. Pour ce qui est des autre bungalows et bien... Ontari Nightblood et Enzo Mares ont mis en retard le bungalow d'Arès. On attend toujours Raven Reyes pour celui d'Hephaistos. Le bungalow d'Hermès est et restera toujours le même. Et le bungalow d'Hadès a eu quelques problème squand Bianca Di Angelo a invoqué accidentellement des squelette en s'énervant après Maya.

Comme je le disais donc, malgré quelques retards, seules les affaire de Raven manquent à l'appel et là, encore une fois, le problème est réglé puisque Laras et Raven viennent d'arriver des cartons pleins les bras.

**-Je t'avais dit qu'on n'était pas en retard,** se vante Laras en posant les cartons dans le camion de la colonie.

**\- Tous les autres sont déjà partis,** **croyez moi vous êtes en retard,** je la contredis.

**-Bon on va pouvoir y aller. On revoit rapidement avec qui vous êtes. Donc Bellamy avec Maya, Percy avec Connors, Ontari avec Enzo, Laras avec Octavia, Clarke avec Raven, Piper avec Luna, John avec Bianca. Et Thalia avec moi pendant que Travis et Katie partent devant avec le camion. Bon bah tout le monde est là on peut y aller,** revérifia Annabeth.

Tout le monde entra dans le bus et Thalia au volant avec Annabeth à côté . Puis on démarra pour deux heures de route. Les plus courageux restèrent éveillés le temps du trajet en discutant avec leurs voisins. Quant à moi, au simple contact avec mon siège je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

Je me réveillai en sursaut quand le bus percuta quelque chose au bout d'une heure.

**\- Putain c'est une blague !** s'énerve Thalia.


	2. Deux Bus en un

**Bon hé bien PINGUOINS !!!**

**(oui j'ai un sérieux problème avec les pingouins)**

**Bref nous revoilà pour un second chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

**Ce sera surtout un chapitre pour présenter les personnages et vous faire patienter **

**J'ai énormément apprécié vos revews**

**(je vous jure j'ai même versé ma petite larme)**

**Donc bref réponse au Revew :**

**LuckyEHLS**

**Pingouin a toi aussi !**

**Ravi que le mix te plait honnêtement je me demandais si j'allais être la seule a connaîtreles deux côtés de ce crossover mais visiblement non. C'est Génial !**

**Perso c'était juste évident de mettre Raven en fille d'Hephaïstos et Octavia en fille d'Athena (j'ai aussi hésité à la mettre en chasseresse mais j'allais pas faire ça à Lincolnounet)**

**Je suis hyper contente de te conter comme une lectrices fidèle et pourla peine cadeau un**

**Pass VIP •ψ• **

**loreleimathieu**

**Hé hé salut.**

**Merci pour ta revew.**

**Pour etre claire et rapide Clarke est fille d'Apollon (pour tout ce qui est médecine etc...)**

**Et pour ce qui est des loup : patience ça viendra !**

**Al2010**

**Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite ;)**

**Voili voilou je vais vous laisser lire et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en commentaire ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir.**

**Et si vous pensez rien**

**(ça arrive pas soeur ne pense jamais a rien, c'est le desert du Sahara dans son cerveau)**

**Ecrivez juste Pinguion**

**J'AIME LES PINGUOINS !!!**

**We're not in love**

Nous ne sommes pas amoureux

**We share no stories**

Nous ne partageons pas d'histoires

**Just something in your eyes**

Juste quelque chose dans tes yeux

**Don't be afraid**

Ne sois pas effrayé

**The shadows know me**

Les ombres me connaissent

**Let's leave the world behind**

Laissons le monde derrière nous

**~Alain Walker - Darkside~**

**~Pdv ****Annabeth Chase~**

Le bus avait foncé dans un autre bus alors qu'on passait par un chemin à travers la forêt. Après l'impact qui avait réveillé tout le monde, je descendis du bus suivi de Laras, Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Thalia et Piper.

Dans l'autre bus cinq personnes descendirent également et je reconnu rapidement mon amie Reyna ainsi que Jason qui courait déjà vers Piper pour l'enlacer.

**\- Annabeth,** me salue Reyna. **Vous vous dirigez au nouveau camp ?**

**\- C'est ça on a été retardé par certains donc on a perdu un peu de temps.**

**\- Heu les filles je veux pas interrompre vos retrouvailles mais les bus sont tout les deux morts,** intervient Raven.

**\- Et il va pas tarder à faire nuit**, fit remarquer Thalia.

En effet il était déjà 20h30 et les derniers rayons de soleils disparaissaient déjà.

**\- On devrait passer la nuit ici, si les bus peuvent encore chauffer on aura pas trop froid au moins,** propose une fille brune au yeux verts dont j'ignore le nom.

**\- Je vous dit ça toute suite,** dit Raven faisant des allées retours entre les deux véhicules. **Le bus de la Colonie a encore son chauffage mais c'est mort pour celui du Camp.**

**\- C'est pas grave. Il reste encore de la place dans notre bus on va s'organiser rapidement pour manger premièrement puis dormir, **dit Piper.

**\- OK Reyna, Thalia, Piper, Percy, Jason et moi on va acheter de quoi manger en attendant restez dans le bus de la colonie et faite attention autant de sang mêlés ça va pas rester caché très longtemps,** je propose.

Reyna alla chercher tout les demi dieux romains pour qu'ils changent de bus et une fois tous réunis dans un même bus, nous partîmes pour la supérette la plus proche.

**~Pvd Laras Chase~**

Cinq minutes sans parler, c'est trop pour moi. Les demi dieux du Camp Jupiter avaient trouvé assez de places pour tous s'assoir mais on se retrouvait tout à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans parler. Et comment dire ? Je suis absolument incapable de tenir plus de cinq minutes sans parler.

**Salut !** je m'exclame incapable de me taire plus longtemps. **Je m'appelle Laras Chase, j'ai 18 ans. Je suis fille d'Athéna et la soeur de celle qui est partie chercher à manger.**

**\- Enchanté, je suis Lincoln Wood, **se présente un grand black plutôt baraqué. **Je suis fils de Vénus. J'ai 20 ans.**

**\- Moi c'est Jasper et voici Monty j'ai 18 ans et Monty en a 19. On est fils de Mercure.**

**\- Enchantée les gars, je vous présente ma meilleur amie et ma demi soeur Octavia Black. Elle a 17 ans et demi, c'est une fille d'Athéna.**

Et très vite tous se presentairent. Les Grecs firent la connaissance de Harper Mclntyre, 18 ans fille de Vénus. Puis de la petite Madi de 14 ans, fille de Mars. Un Roan Ice, 21 ans et sa soeur Écho, 19 ans fils de Bachus et fille d'Apollon. Pour finir par deux soeur, Anya Wood, 23 ans et Lexa Wood, 21ans toutes deux filles de Mars et cousines de Lincoln.

Quand à eux, ils ont rencontré Maya, 18 ans fille de Thanatos. Connors Alatir, fils d'Hermes, 20 ans. Ontari Nigtblood, fille d'Ares, 18 ans. Enzo Mares, fils D'Ares, 19 ans. Bianca Di Angelo, fille d'Hadès, 20 ans. John Murphy, fils d'Hermes, 21 ans.

Luna Møn, fille d'Aphrodite, 22 ans. Raven Reyes, fille d'Héphaistos,19 ans. Bellamy, 23 ans, fils d'Hermes. Et Clarke Griffin, fille d'Apollon, 18 ans.

Ainsi quand ma soeur et tout les autre sont revenus tout le monde connaissais tout le monde.

**~Pdv Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano~**

Après une heure entière à chercher de quoi nourrir une trentaine de sang mêlés, nous revenons avec trois sacs pleins de sandwiches, de paquets de chips et de bouteilles d'eau. Tout ça gratuitement grâce à l'enjolement de Piper.

Quand nous arrivons enfin au bus, les discutions entre demi dieux grec et romain se mélangeaient dans tous le véhicule. Mais tous ce turent quand ils aperçurent le premier sandwich.

Une fois, que tous eurent fini de manger, les Romains partir chercher le plus de couvertures possible dans notre bus. 28 demi dieu pour 15 couvertures, il fallait s'organiser. Ce qui se fit naturellement. On forma malgré nous des sortes de troupeaux.

On avait trouvé un moyen de démonter les sièges pour être le plus confortablement installé possible pour dormir. Je me retrouvait sur un siège collé dos à un fenêtre une couverture remontée jusqu'à mes épaules. À ma droite Percy et Annabeth collés l'un à l'autre et à ma gauche Piper et Jason en petite cuillère.

**\- C'est plutôt chouette qu'ils s'entendent tous,** fait remarquer Piper en parlant de tout les demi dieux.

**\- Ouais, qu'est ce que vous pensez d'Ontari et Enzo ?** je demande pour me faire une idée de leurs personnalités.

**\- Y a plus sympathique qu'eux. Ontari est plutôt froide mais Enzo fait souvent des blagues nuls,** me répond Annabeth. **Et qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire sur Roan et Échos ?**

**\- Pareil y a plus sympathiques. Et Luna ?**

**\- C'est ma demi soeur, **commence Piper. **Elle est assez atypique mais plutôt calme.**

**\- Ils font un chouette groupe,** fit remarquer Jason.

En effet les cinq adolescents c'étaient réunis pour créé leur propre troupeau. Ontati, Enzo et Luna se partageaient une grande couverture tout comme les Ice le faisaient avec une plus petite.

Un autre groupe c'était formé au fond du bus. Constitué de John et Bianca collé sous la même couverture, Harper et Monty tout les deux lové dans les bras de l'autre, Jasper et Connors qui tirait les bout de leur couverture commune pour en récupérer le plus possible et Bellamy qui partageait sa couverture avec Thalia.

**\- On dirait des petits couples,** fait remarqué Jason.

**\- Qui ? Bianca, John. Monty, Harper et Bellamy, Thalia?****\- Ouais .**

**\- Détrompes toi. Je ne sais pas pour Harper et Monty, mais John et Bianca sont juste meilleur ami comme Thalia et Bellamy, **le contredit Annabeth.

**\- Au faite,** commença Percy. **Si j'ai bien compris Reyna aurait sa cousine dans le dernière groupe.**

**\- Une cousine éloignée. Raven Reyes Ramírez,** je précise. **Et toi Annie, y a ta petite soeur si je ne me trompe pas.**

**\- Exacte, c'est la brune et juste à côté c'est ma demie soeur Octavia avec les cheveux noir.**

Je regarde le dernier groupe. Il est constitué d'une certaine Maya qui se servait d'une veste comme couverture. La petite soeur de Beth, Laras qui visiblement à donner sa part de couverture à Madi, qui la partage avec Octavia, tout en tenant la main de Laras comme pour se rassurer. Puis vient ensuite le duo Clarke, Raven. Et enfin la petite famille Wood constitué de Lexa, Anya et Lincoln.

**\- Je croyais qu'Athena n'avait que des enfants blonds,** je fait remarquer.

**\- Faut croire qu'elle innove.**


	3. découverte

**Bon hé bien PINGUOINS !!!**

**(oui oui j'ai toujours un problème avec les pingouins)**

**Bref nous revoilà pour un troisième et tres long chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

**Je tiens à remercier ****MaraCapucin pour sa review et son pinguoin d'encouragement**

**(oui oui je prend tout pinguoin pour des encouragements)**

**Donc voili voilou bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas. **

**All we know**Tout ce qu'on sait

**Left untold**

Est resté secret

**Beaten by a broken dream**

Vaincu par un rêve brisé

**Nothing like what it used to be**

Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que c'était

\--

**Forêt près des Bus**

**Lexa Wood**

Je me réveillai par le bruit des oiseaux. Très paisible comme réveille, très agréable. Sauf si ont précisé que je me réveillais certes par le bruit des oiseaux mais complètement nue au beau milieu de la forêt, si je me fis au bruit.

Je me redresse et tente de trouver de quoi me cacher quand j'entends des pas approchés m'appelant par mon prénom. Je me cache immédiatement derrière le premier arbre que je touche. Les pas se rapprochent, deux personnes ne devant pas être à moins de dix mètres.

**\- Lexa, tiens,** **habiles toi**, me dit Anya tout en me tendant des vêtements pliée ainsi que mes lunettes.

Je m'habille rapidement. J'allais demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer d'autres personne arriver. Au bruit des pas je pouvais assurer qu'elle était trois, dont une avec des difficultés à marcher sûrement ladite Raven.

**-On a trouvé Rae !** s'exclame une première voix en se rapprochant.

**\- Qu'est de qui se passe au juste ?** je demande légèrement perdu.

**\- Trois fois rien. On sait juste tous retrouver nue en plein milieu de la forêt, et donc pour ma part sans attelle, à notre réveil, **répond ironiquement Raven.

**\- Vous avez retrouvé tout le monde dans la forêt ?**

**\- On sait retrouver entre nous. Les premiers à s'être levé sont allée chercher les autres. Mais oui tout le monde était dans la forêt,** me confirme celle que je reconnais comme étant Octavia. **Sauf Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Reyna et Percy.**

**-On devrait rendre,** proposa Anya. **Maintenant qu'on a retrouvé tout le monde il faut comprendre ce qui s'est passé.**

**\- Si vous voulez mais Larras et moi on a un footing à faire. On rentre en courant. Tes prête ?** demande Octavia à Laras qui se trouvaient là depuis le début.

**\- J'ai le choix ? **

-** Partez !**

J'ai déjà entendu le bruit de pas que provoquaient des personnes courant vite, mais là c'est exagéré en moins de dix secondes les deux filles d'Athéna était tellement éloigné que je ne distinguais plus leur pas.

**\- C'est impossible... On ne peut tout simplement pas courir aussi vite, **murmure Anya.

**\- Elles courent souvent à la vitesse du son ? **je demande aux amis de nos nouvelles Usain Bolt.

**\- Octavia cour tous les matins mais jamais aussi vite. **

\--

**À quelque mettre des bus.**

**Octavia Black**

On s'arrêta de courrir quand on remarqua notre vitesse.

**\- Wouah, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu courais aussi vite ! Pourquoi tu viens jamais le matin ? **je dis pleine d'enthousiasme.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe le bas ? **demande Laras en pointant du doigt nos bus.

Dans un premier temps je remarquai trois choses. Premièrement, Larras ne m'écoutaient absolument pas. Deuxièmement aucune d'entre nous n'était essoufflée et troisièmement, pour répondre à la question de ma demi-soeur, je parvins vaguement à voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années parler avec Annabeth. Le plus étonnant était qu'en me concentrant sur eux je pouvais parfaitement les entendre.

**\- Il y a cet homme il dit à Annabeth qu'elle n'a rien à faire là que c'est une propriété privée, **je me contente de dire.

**\- Non y a pas que ça.**

Non en effet il n'y a pas que ça. Cet homme à des propos sexistes et vulgaires envers Annabeth et lui parle comme si elle était un moins que rien parce que c'est une femme. Mais déjà que dans un premier temps Larras, comme la moitié des personnes sur cette planète, détestent ce genre de type, si on rajoute à ça qu'il insulte sa soeur, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Car oui, de tous les enfants d'Athéna, je suis tombé sur la seule qui agis avant de réfléchir de manière complètement impulsive, si qui que ce soit ose s'en prendre à sa famille.

Si moi je parvins à parfaitement entendre leur conversation, Laras, elle semble y assister comme si elle était face à eux et non à près de 300 mètres. C'est pour ça que quand la situation semblée s'envenime pour Annabeth et que l'inconnu commence à lever la main, Laras s'y précipiter à une vitesse plus que surhumaine. Je parviens à rester au même rythme que ma demi-soeur et arrive en même temps qu'elle devant Annabeth, c'est-à-dire 5 secondes après notre départ. Immédiatement Laras poussent violemment l'inconnu.

**\- Casses toi !** hurle-t-elle.

**\- C'est à vous de vous casser. Je vais appeler les flics ils me débarrasser ont de morveux comme vous !**

**\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire monsieur on va partir.**

**\- Après on peut trouver un arrangement. **Propose-t-il un sourire pervers.

S'en est trop et Laras ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle attrapé l'homme par les épaules, le plaque contre le bus avec une force surhumaine et s'apprête à lui assène un coup de poing monumental. Le point part en moins d'une seconde mais je réussis, grâce à des réflexes dont j'ignorais l'existence, à attraper le poignet de Laras stoppant son poing à quelque millimètre du nez de l'inconnu.

Ma demi-soeur se retourne vers moi, complètement folle de rage et me foudroie du regard avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt pour se calmer.

Laras est comme ça, elle peut facilement devenir violente pour ensuite s'enfuirent et se calmer. Combien de foi et elle sortit en douce de la colonie pour se calmer avant de revenir en courant une furie à ses trousses ? Certains demi-dieux ont un TDAH, Laras, elle, a un TEI : Trouble explosive à intermittent. Ce qui signifie qu'elle se met dans une colère folle très facilement et peut devenir violente pour presque rien. Un TEI seul n'est déjà pas très fun mais si on rajoute son hyperactivité et son caractère impulsif et lunatique, on obtient une vraie bombe à retardement. Elle a quelques médicaments pour essayer de calmer ses humeurs mais ils sont presque inutiles et elle refuse de les prendre. Elle est persuadé pouvoir tout gérer non grâce à des médicaments mais grâce à sa volonté, tout faire pour rester calme, se contrôler le plus possible et dans les quelques moments ou la colère la gagne, s'éloigner pour se calmer de nouveau.

Donc oui Larras s'énervent facilement mais ce mec aurait bien mérité le coup. Mais en ce moment ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe. Quand ma demi-soeur c'est retourner vers moi, j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard.

Ces yeux... Pour commencer le gris habituel virait plus sombre et était tacheté de magenta et son iris semblait prendre plus de place, cachant pratiquement la totalité du blanc de son oeil. Ensuite sa pupille semblait plus imposante avec une étincelle de défi presque animal et surtout il y avait une tache noir rectiligne presque comme celle d'un... Exactement comme celle d'un loup.

Quelque chose clochait. D'abord on se retrouvait nue dans la forêt. Ensuite on devient une version plus rapide d'Usain Bolt. On entend et voit des choses normalement bien trop éloignées pour que ce soit possible. Puis Laras deviennent Hulk en plaquant un mec qui faut trois fois son poids et sa taille contre un bus et maintenant ses yeux qui semblent différents. Quelque chose à changer. Les choses changent. Quelque chose de totalement différent arrive. Et ça ne présage rien de bon.

Mais après tout, on est des Demi-dieux... Je vois pas comment on pourrait avoir une vie tranquille.

Je pars rejoindre Laras. J'ai une idée pour confirmer ce que j'ai vu. Pour confirmer le changement dans ces yeux mais pour ça je dois faire quelque chose qu'elle ne va pas apprécier.

Je m'aventure dans la forêt jusqu'à enfin retrouver ma demi-soeur. Je l'avance précipitèrent vers elle. Elle est assise sur un gros rocher et semble s'être calmé.

**\- Ça va mieux ?** je lui demande en m'asseyant sur mes mollets.

**\- Ouais, je me suis juste emportée**. Dit-elle sans me regarder.

Je pouvais parfaitement entende à sa voix tremblante qu'elle culpabilise énormément. Je pose deux doigts sous on menton et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Hé sa arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter. **je lui dis d'une voix douce.

**\- Peut-être mais tout le monde n'a pas un TEI. Tout le monde ne plaque pas un gars contre un bus par simple colère.**

**\- Il le méritait largement et si tu ne t'en aurais pas voulu derrière je t'aurai laissé volontairement lui casser sa gueule. Comme ça une fois qu'il aurait été par terre plier en deux je l'aurai fini à coup de pied.** je dis en un clin d'oeil.

Laras pouffe de rire avant de me sourire paisiblement.

Si je dois faire ce que je compte faire je dois le faire vite. Oui cette phrase et incompréhensible tout comme ce que je vais prochainement faire.

**\- Désolé, dit toi bien que ce que je vais me fait autant mal qu'à toi. j**e lui dis avant de lui assène un magnifique coup de poing.

Laras à un mouvement de recul ou elle appuie sur son oeil pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

**\- Mais t'es folle !** explose-t-elle.

**\- Complètement, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu te mettes en colère ! **je continue en lui donnant un nouveau coup dans le nez.** Allez quoi tu'as un TEI et tu peux pas te mettre en colère sur commande, fais un effort !**

**\- Justement j'évite. **dit elle en essayant d'éviter un nouveau coup.

**\- Ha oui j'avais oublié, Laras Chase est devenu une sainte depuis l'accident avec Atom ! Bordel ce mec était un gros con ! Tu peux pas culpabiliser parce que tu m'as défendu !**Cette fois je pense que mes coups se sont faux plus violent. Laras n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'Atom était un harceleur et que sans elle j'aurai été sa prochaine victime. Tout ce qu'elle retient c'est que j'ai hurlé, qu'elle est arrivé, qu'elle la frappe et qu'il est resté deux semaines à l'hôpital. Seulement ce n'est pas qu'elle qui est responsable de son hospitalisation, mon frère la bien plus blesser qu'elle mais elle ne semble pas le comprendre.

Je lui assène encore bon nombre de coup tous plus violents les uns que les autres. À bout de forces je lui donne un dernier coup sûr le profil gauche et suite au choc elle me tourne le dos. OK je culpabilise mais je suis sûr de mon hypothèse et je vais pouvoir la confirmer.

**\- Laras, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. **je lui demande calmement.

Elle se tourne face à moi et je contact avec horreur que j'ai donné des coups trop puissants. Son visage est couvert d'hématomes, un oeil au beurre noir est en train d'apparaître sur son oeil gauche et son visage est couvert de sang tantôt celui des plaît de son visage tantôt celui qui s'écoule de son nez. Son arcade droite est explosée et du sang en coule et ses lèvres ont explosé un peu partout. Mais ce que je retiens c'est que j'avais parfaitement raison.

Ses yeux ne sont pas ses vrais yeux. Ce sont des yeux gris teintés de violet qui pourrait parfaitement appartenir à un loup. Elle sait belle et bien mis en colère mais à refuser de me blesser malgré mes coups.

Je culpabilise encore plus !

Je ne serai dit à quelle point je regrette mes coups quand notre mère, celle de tous les enfants d'Athéna apparaît

**\- J'avais parié sur toi mon enfant. **me dit elle en souriant.** Je suis fière de toi, tu as tout compris et ce extrêmement vite. Maintenant il faut tout expliquer aux autres.**

**\- Ce n'est pas très beau de parier sur ses enfants. **cracha Larras en essuyant le sang au coin de sa lèvre.** Maman.**

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**Le chapitre était beaucoup du point de vue d'octavia mais on commence a rentrer dans le vif du sujet.**

**Sinon le point de vue de Lexa vous lavez pas trouver un peu bizzard ?**

**(allez y je vous écoute)**

**Et le personnage de Laras qu'on commence a développé qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**(d'ailleurs juste entre nous Laras est vraiment le tout premier OC que j'ai imaginer et "developer" dans une histoire. Initialement elle devait apparaître dans une fanfic du nom de "l'enfant de l'olympe" mais franchement j'avais écrit cette fic en CM2-6eme et c'était vraiment nul. Voilà pourquoi je tenais a développé ce perso dans cette fic c'est mon premier oc.)**

**Voila Voila je vous quitte avec /si vous le permettez/ un moment pub pour moi meme.**

**J'ai commencé un deuxième crossover Percy Jackson/The 100 avec concrètement les meme perso et OC ça s'appelle Earth donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un allez la lire ça me fera plaisire et voilà le résumé :**

**{ Earth était une terre fantastique ou créatures mythiques vivaient entre elles, se déclarant régulièrement la guerre. Earth était divisée en plusieurs parties selon la nature de ses habitants. Une partie en particulier, Polis avait un fonctionnement très spécial. Habité par des loup garou, elle était divisée en trois domaines différents. Half-Blood, Arcadia et TonDC. }**

**!!! PINGUOIN !!!**


End file.
